Angel Needs Her Morgan
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Amelia was always afraid of the dark. When her lights go out in a blackout, theres only one person who could calm her down.. And he had just gone out.. MattMorgan/OC It dosnt say Matt Morgan in Characters. . TNA.


**Summary;; Amelia was always afraid of the dark. When her lights go out in a blackout, theres only one person who could calm her down.. And he had just gone out..**

**A/N;; I was watching TNA & Matt came up. I took a good, hard, long look at him and this came to my mind. Lol.**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own Matt Morgan. I dont own Blink 182 - Im lost without you. But, i do own Amelia.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

_I swear that I can go on forever again Please let me know that my one bad day will end I will go down as your lover, your friend Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Amelia smiled as she curled up beside her 4 year boyfriend, Matt Morgan. Her auburn hair fell down to her waist as she wrapped lent her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt him stroke her side with his hand lightly. She loved moments like this.. When Matt was back from touring with TNA Impact! and it was just them two. Amelia smiled to herself and slowly opened her eyes, pressing her lips to Matt's lightly before sitting up slowly and stretching out her arms, sighing as Matt's phone when off, knowing that it would mean he had to go off. She watched as he talked on the phone, slowly moving her gaze back to the television in front of her when she knew her thoughts had been right. She looked up as Matt pressed his lips to her forehead lightly, before standing up. She sighed before looking down.  
"I'll be back.. Gimme' half an hour angel.. I wont be long.." Matt murmured to her as he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his before kissing them lightly.  
Amelia nodded silently before giving him a faint smile, leaning forward and kissing his lips lightly.  
"Alright.." She whispered with a nod. Matt smiled at her before kissing her back gently, before shoving his phone into his back pocket and walking out of the house without another word. Amelia sighed as she heard the front door close, laying on the sofa sideways, still facing the Tv as she brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She grabbed the remote from the table in front of her and turning the channel over to the music station, closing her eyes slowly and humming along quietly to it, slowly finding herself more relaxed. Amelia raised an eyebrow around ten to fifth teen minutes later as she heard the television go silent, slowly opening her eyes and widening them as the darkness surrounded her.. No.. She sat up slowly and hugged her knees to her chest tightly as the dark was the only thing she could see. She slowly started to rock back and forth and attempted to calm herself down, feeling the tears build up in her eyes before slowly falling down her face. She hummed loudly to take her mind off of the black nothingness that surrounded all around her, but feeling the panic rise through her quickly every time she rocked. She was deadly afraid of the dark.. And ever since her brother locked her in a closet nearly 7 years ago, then having a blackout and not being able to get out.. She had never been the same when it was dark since.. It would haunt her forever. Sitting in that tiny little closet in the dark with her parents out while she screamed for someone to let her out.. Her brother had ruined her and made her fears worse than they already worse. Amelia felt her tears come faster than they already where, hugging her knees to her chest tighter as she began to sob quietly.  
"Please be soon Matt..Please be soon.." She whispered, rocking back and forth as the darkness continued to haunt her.

**----**

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

Matt walked into the house around fifth teen minutes later, opening the front door and walking inside before widening his eyes slightly as he saw all of the lights where turned off.  
"Angel?" He yelled out, only hearing a slight whimper coming from the front room.  
Matt quickly jogged into the front room, turning on the light to see Amelia on the sofa, rocking back and forth, hugging her knees with wide, scared blue eyes. Matt quickly made his way other to her, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her small frame, pulling her onto his lap and letting her sob into his shoulder quietly. He stroked her back gently and pressed his lips to her forehead over and over again until Amelia slowly started to calm down. He kept his arms around her small figure before pulling back slightly as he heard Amelia's sobs slowly fade away.  
"What happened?" He whispered down to her.  
Amelia pulled away and sniffed away times, wiping her cheeks and leaning her head onto his shoulder with still slightly scared eyes.  
"All of the lights just went out.. It was so scary Matt.. I felt like i was in the closet again.." She whispered, a slight brake in her voice.  
Matt sighed before stroking her back still gently. He had known her since they where Freshman in High school, which was just over 9 years ago, she was never the same after that blackout while she was locked in the closet. He sighed and held her close to him.  
"Its okay.. I'm here.. I wont let anything happen to you.." He whispered, holding her close to him still.

**----**

_Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Amelia looked up at Matt afew minutes later and grinned, wrapping her arms around him the best that she could, closing her eyes as she lent her head onto his shoulder. She smiled to herself as she stayed close to him, not wanting to make away anytime soon. She hummed quietly before slowly opening her eyes as she heard Matt chuckle quietly from above her, grinning innocently at him before giving a quiet yawn. Matt chuckled and poked her in the side gently, causing Amelia to squeak slightly.  
"Tierd?" He asked with a faint smirk.  
Amelia scrunched up her nose before turning to poke him in the chest with her fingers.  
"Yes." She admitted, standing up quickly before Matt had a chance to poke her again.  
She smirked to herself before sticking her tongue out at him playfully before taking a step back as Matt stood up and walked towards her. She bit down on her bottom lip before looking up at him, considering that she only came just under his shoulder, biting down on her bottom lip and grinning at him innocently, before yawning quietly.  
"Bed?" Matt asked with a smirk.  
Amelina nodded before turning around and walking towards the stairs, squeaking as she felt Matt slap her ass playfully. She bit down on her bottom lip and turned red before turning around to face him, walking over to him until she came face to face with his chest like normal, looking up him and pouting fakely, before brushing her blonde hair from her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip, poking his chest with her fingers lightly.  
"Meanie." She joked.  
Matt chuckled before leaning down slightly to her level and smirking faintly.  
"Im sorry." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her before brushing his lips over hers gently.  
Amelia rolled her eyes playfully and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck before pushing her lips to his gently before yawning quietly.  
"C'mon.. Upstairs.." Matt mumbled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up off the floor easily.  
Amelia squeaked, and wrapped her arms around him tighter, before leaning her head onto his shoulder and smiling to herself, wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt him carry her towards the stairs, closing her eyes and yawning quietly.

**----**

_Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Amelia smiled to herself as she curled up beside 'The Blueprint' Matt Morgan, her blue eyes closed as her head lay on his chest, smiling wider to herself as she listened to him whispering sweet nothings down into her ear. She pressed her lips to his chest gently before wrapping her arms around him the best that she could, considering she was just under half the size that he was. She curled up against him more and kept her arms around him, feeling herself relax more as Matt stroked her side. No matter what anyone saw on TNA, how cocky he was, how all up himself that he seemed, how he was always so confident of himself.. He was never actually like that around her.. He was just this normal, loving guy that just happened to wrestle in her books. And she loved him so much. She looked up at him with slightly shut eyes, just managing to stay awake, leaning up and kissing him gently before laying her head back onto his chest in silence. She closed her eyes and yawned loudly, feeling herself slowly being pulled into a deep sleep.  
"I love you Matt.." She whispered.  
Amelia slowly fell into a deep sleep, but not before hearing Matt whisper back them four words.  
"I love you too Angel."

_I'm lost without you I'm lost without you.._


End file.
